<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Children of the Gods, Beware; You're Doomed by Viper_Flower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401813">Children of the Gods, Beware; You're Doomed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viper_Flower/pseuds/Viper_Flower'>Viper_Flower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Demigods, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rick Riordan Demigod Universe | Riordanverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:09:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viper_Flower/pseuds/Viper_Flower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A dark figure sat by the entrance to the camp, pacing back and forth. Xir clothes were dark, all blacks and grays. The only color they wore was xir deep purple bangs and a demisexual flag pin on xir hoodie. Xe had a small suitcase with xim, a dark blue roll-behind that bumped at xir ankles when xe stopped suddenly. Two tall figures stood in front of xim, one in light blue and one in dark blue.</p>
<p>“Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!” They greeted in unison.</p>
<p>A fusion of Sanders Sides and Percy Jackson. Inspired heavily by @darknstormy_knight on TikTok's AU (go watch their videos, they are amazing!) with my own additions/twists</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders (one-sided), Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders (one-sided), Morality | Patton Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introductions and Information</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello and welcome! My name is Lylio, and I will be your author for this fic! I will publish sporadically, whenever I have something to post.</p><p>This AU was created by @darknstormy_knight on TikTok. I highly recommend their content! However, for this fic, I have added my parts and created the plot. In short, I asked to steal their setting and characters, and they said yes.</p><p>And now, let me introduce the characters!</p><p>Virgil Oizys: Child of Hecate, 16, afab but uses xe/xim, demisexual. Xe was encouraged to practice magic by xir stepmom and found xir true mother, Hecate, through xir magic. (A/N: For anyone who uses xe/xim pronouns, please feel free to correct me if I misuse them! You are valid and I want to respect your pronouns)</p><p>Patton Charis: Child of Hestia, 18, amab but uses they/them, homoromantic/asexual and dating Emile Picani. They had visions of their true mother, Hestia (her only child, due to a mortal forcing her to have his child), and embraced their true self. They were born with a heart that was too large and often collapsed under its mass and required surgeries to keep Patton alive.</p><p>Logan Neith: Son of Athena, 17, amab he/him, bisexual and is denying he has a crush on Remus Hathor. He was an orphan and a foster child of many families until he ran away and found his true mother, Athena.</p><p>Roman Hathor: Child of Aphrodite, 17, amab he/him/she/her/they/them, gay and crushing on Logan Neith, half-brother to Remus. She found her mother when trying on makeup though his father didn’t encourage it.</p><p>Remus Hathor: Son of Eris, 17, amab he/him, aromantic/pansexual, half-brother to Roman. He is spiteful of his half-brother and found his true mother while in the woods. He secretly only wants to be accepted by Roman.</p><p>Darius Ayer: Son of Hades, 19, amab he/him, bisexual and dating Remy Picani. He was raised by Hades and Persephone when his birth mother died. He must return to the Underworld every winter to stay with his father. Important note: I created Darius before @darknstormy_knight posted Daemon's first video. Please respect my character, as I put a lot of love and effort into him. I respect the canon, but I have the narrative license within my writing.</p><p>Remy Picani: Daughter of Persephone, 18, amab she/her, minsexual (attracted to masculine-presenting people). She is the twin of Emile. She was brought to the Underworld when she and Emile were claimed by their mother to be raised by her, and there met Darius.</p><p>Emile Picani: Son of Persephone, 18, amab he/him, gay and dating Patton. He is the twin to Remy. He was brought to the Underworld when he and Remy were claimed by their mother to be raised by her. He met Patton at Camp Half-Blood.</p><p>And that's all the major characters you'll meet for now! If you have any questions, please ask! Again, credit to @darknstormy_knight for this AU.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A dark figure sat by the entrance to the camp, pacing back and forth. Xir clothes were dark, all blacks and grays. The only color they wore was xir deep purple bangs and a demisexual flag pin on xir hoodie. Xe had a small suitcase with xim, a dark blue roll-behind that bumped at xir ankles when xe stopped suddenly. Two tall figures stood in front of xim, one in light blue and one in dark blue.</p>
<p>“Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!” They greeted in unison.</p>
<p>“My name is Patton Charis, my pronouns are they-them, and I’m the counselor for all the Minor God Cabins!” The one in a light blue polo greeted. They had firey-red curls atop their head that reached their ears, and soot was sprinkled across their freckled face, making their bright blue eyes stand out more. The knee-length pink skirt moved slightly in the breeze, and their white Sketchers Teen Spirit boots were coated in ash. </p>
<p>“My name is Logan Neith and my pronouns are he-him. I’m a co-councilor for the Athena Cabin.” The other introduced monotonously. He wore a matching polo to Patton, though darker, and a black tie. His hair was black and combed back. Glasses perched on their small nose, with sharp brown eyes glinting in the sun. They wore grey slacks and shiny black shoes that seemed to show off that he was more educated than anyone around him.</p>
<p>“Uh, I’m Virgil Oizys,” Xe introduced ximself, pulling their hood over xir head, hiding xir face. “I use xe-xim pronouns. And I’m, uh, a child of Hecate.” Xe watched Patton’s eyes grow wide.</p>
<p>“That’s wonderful, Virgil! May I call you Virge? I’m in charge of all the Minor God/Goddess cabins, so you’ll be under my care! Logy over there has his cabin close by too, so you’ll get to see him a lot too!” They took Virgil by the hand as Logan took xir suitcase. “You’ll love it here, I can’t wait for all the memories we’re going to make together!” And together, they walked into the camp.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Short chapter, but we're just getting the ball rolling!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>